


Putting on a Show

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2019, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: Kinkinktober Day 2When they discover the man across the street has been watching them, Adam and Amelia decide to give him a show he won’t soon forget.





	Putting on a Show

New York City was surprisingly warm for an October day and like most people, Adam had decided to just stay home rather them deal with the heat.

He ran his fingers through his dark shoulder-length hair as he went to open one of the windows of the turret in his longtime girlfriend’s, Amelia’s, studio apartment and nearly jumped out of his skin when he noticed a man across the street looking at him through a set of binoculars.

“What the fucking hell?” he exclaimed as he squinted his brown eyes, making sure he wasn’t imagining what he was seeing.

“What babe?” Amelia asked him from her desk chair.

“There’s some dickhead spying on us.”

She got up from her desk and walked over to where he was standing. “Oh that guy. Yeah, he’s been doing that off and on ever since I moved in, the fucking creep.”

“Shouldn’t you call the cops?”

“I did but they said they really can’t do much besides tell him to knock it off. All I can really do is just ignore him or close my curtains. I’d flash him but my luck that would just get the fucking sleazebag excited.”

“Or we could give him a show,” Adam remarked with a grin.

She raised her eyebrows, giving him a funny look. “Give him a show?”

“Yeah,” he replied as he snaked his arm around her slim waist. “You know, fuck in front of him, give him something worth watching.”

“You’re evil,” she replied, playfully swatting his arm. Her eyes gleamed mischievously. “Let’s fucking do it.”

He smiled wider and kissed her deeply on the lips; Amelia returned the kiss. She threaded her fingers in Adam’s silky hair as he cupped her supple ass, gently squeezing it with his large fingers. He lifted her up and sat her in the chair in the turret. He kneeled in front of her and peppered her thighs with soft kisses. She giggled as his facial hair tickled her soft skin.

He nuzzled his nose on the front of her cotton panties just above her downy patch of pubic hair and used it to lift the hem of her spaghetti-strapped top up over her head. He kissed her navel as he gently tugged her panties off.

Amelia licked her lips in anticipation, eagerly awaiting the oral pleasuring only Adam could give her. He was fucking amazing at eating her out and she fucking loved every second of it.

He tenderly kissed a trail from her belly button to her slit. With on fell swoop, he dragged his tongue upwards along her opening to the tiny nub at the top.

“Oh,” she moaned, her legs subconsciously widening as he licked her folds again. “Oh fuck, right there, baby, right there.”

Adam continued to lick her, her sex soon becoming wet with her juices.

Once her pussy was slick with moisture, they shifted so that he was sitting in the armchair and she was straddling his lap. She pulled off her top and gave him a few quick strokes, positioning Adam’s rigid erection at her entrance; she slowly lowered herself onto his erection.

Once she was as adjusted as she could be considering his large girth, she slowly began to rock her hips. The tip of his massive erection rubbed against the wall of her cervix.

“Oh, yes,” Amelia moaned, her hands threaded in Adam’s silky raven hair as she increased her movements. “Oh yes!”

“You like that, my little slut?” he asked her.

She just nodded. “I fucking love it!”

She leaned down and deeply kissed him on the lips; he returned the kiss, devouring her lips.

Amelia quickly glanced up out the window. She giggled. “Think our audience is enjoying himself,” she whispered in his ear.

Adam snickered. “Let me fuck you from behind, I wanna see his reaction.”

They got up and Amelia leaned over the back of the chair; he stood behind her and plunged into her canal. He gripped her hips and thrust his own hips back and forth, his slick cock slurping in and out of her soaked orifice; she lustfully moaned in response as the glans of his penis hit her g-spot.

“Oh shit, right there, right there. Oh God, harder, harder! Touch my clit, please.”

He reached down and rubbed her bud to attention.

Amelia’s let out a whimper and tightened her grip on the chair cushion. “Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum!”

Adam lifted her torso up, his arm hugging her against his wide chest. He palmed her right breast in his left hand, kneading the soft flesh. He suckled on her neck, never once breaking the movement of his hips. “Tell me I’m yours,” he whispered to her.

“I’m yours! All yours!”

Adam stole a glance at the man watching them; he was obviously very aroused at what he was seeing. He lifted up Amelia’s head. “Look at that guy. I bet he thinks you’re such a dirty slut.”

“I am,” she breathlessly replied. “I’m your dirty little slut. Just yours. Come inside me. Please.”

“You want me to come inside your sweet little cunt?”

“Yes. I want that fucker to know I’m yours and yours alone.”

He rubbed her nub faster; she whimpered.

“I’m coming, I’m coming! I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum, I…”

Amelia let out a lust-filled wail as she came. Her legs buckled and shook as her orgasm hit her body.

Adam soon followed, squirting his hot come deep inside her with a grunt. He steadied himself with one hand on the back of the chair while he held onto Amelia, making sure none of his sperm leaked out. He rearranged them so they were sitting on the chair, Amelia on his lap.

“Fuck me, that was amazing,” she praised him, planting a soft kiss on his forehead as she panted. “I fucking love you so much.”

“I fucking love you more,” he replied.

“Think our audience approves of our performance?”

Adam looked over his shoulder. “Think so. He might want an encore pretty soon. Think you’re up to give him one?”

Amelia gave a mischievous smirk. “I think I just might be.”


End file.
